Technical Field
This invention relates generally to collection devices, and more particularly to fluid collection devices.
Background Art
Collection and disposal of fluids can be a complex process. While water can merely be poured down a drain, if the fluid is a toxic, hazardous, or environmentally unfriendly substance, such as a petroleum product or biological waste, care must be taken when collecting, containing, and disposing of such materials. For example, medical professionals, such as those working in a catheter or blood laboratory, must take care to properly dispose of fluids so as to avoid contaminating themselves or the environment with harmful materials.
It would be advantageous to have an improved container suitable for collection and disposal of fluids and other materials.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.